Path of destruction
by Alexward
Summary: Bella has surrounded herself with dangerous substances and bad company in hopes of forgetting a horrible accident. One night she meets Edward Masen is he going to help or is he only more bad news.


**A/N This a new story I have had in my mind for a little while, I hope you like it and review.**

**Sorry for my grammar it's really bad.**

**I own nothing but my own imagination.**

Chapter one

The bet

_"This kind of forgetting does not erase memory, it lays the emotion surrounding the memory to rest"- Clarissa Pinkola Estes_

BPOV

I was tilting my fifth tequila shoot as I heard my friends and people around me cheering from me. I smiled once seeing that my glass didn't had a drop of liquor left. This was what I love about going out with Jessica and Lauren that even do we were not really that closed they let me drown myself on the effects of alcohol.

"Bella look at that hottie, he hasn't taken his eyes from you all night" I look at the direction Jessica was staring and was encountered by a green eyed god, his hair was a striking auburn color contrasting with his pale skin and he was slender but muscular at the same time. As soon as I stop my staring I return to his eyes to see that he was watching me too, I flip him the finger, which earn a surprise look from him, I grinned because I was sure he was not used to rejection and turn to look at my friends again.

"God Bella like let your vagina have a little fun, I like never see you engaged with anyone in like all the times that we like have gone out" Lauren slurred to me when saw what I had just done. I didn't really listen to her knowing she was drunk because she had started to add the word like in every part of her sentence.

"Hell maybe Bella's pussie is what it is Laurs a pussie" Jessica laugh in a hysterical manner indicated she too was drunk as fuck and was not making a much of sense.

"Like what do you mean?" Lauren asked since it seem that she too had not understood a word Jessica has just pronounced.

"Am saying that Bella's twat there is much of a coward to get some cock to fill her," Jessica laughed as she almost fell from her chair.

"Like Yeah your beaver is like a coward Bells" Lauren laughs merged with Jessica's.

"Is so not," I ask noticing that I was slurring my words indicating that I too had a little too much to drink but really who give a fuck, alcohol made you forget.

"Then like prove it" Lauren dare "Yeah prove it" Jessica ended laughing again.

"How?" I asked wanting to shut their fucking mouths.

"Go like to the guy you flip and like make out with him" Lauren said, this took me by surprise.

"Nah she's not going to it, look at her Laurs she is chicken" now Jessica was past laughing and had started to eat words out, but once that incomplete sentence was out of her mouth I was already up and making my way to the bar where the stranger was now residing talking to a fake blond boob skank.

I was tripping the whole way there and had managed somehow to get to the bar. I sat on the right side of the stranger since the whore was sitting on his left. I put my hand on his tight making him turned, I registered his surprise to see me there but before he could say anything, I attack his lips.

I knew I have startled him but it was not to long before he began moving his lips with mine. I then sweep my tongue on his lower lips asking for entrance to which he quickly agree. Once I was inside his mouth I couldn't help but purred at the sensation, he tasted like cinnamon and his tongue tangled with me not fighting from dominance but marking us as equal.

Suddenly my bubble was pop by the scratching of a throat, so I had to turn from hottie lips as I had come to name him in my mind to the nauseous voice.

"Yes?" I asked seeing the girl hottie lips was talking to before my assault on his lips glaring at me. She ignored me as she turned to look at hottie lips changing her glare for a sweet smile, oh what she thought was a sweet smile but look more like her doctor had screw up while applying her Botox.

"Edward honey can we leave now?" she asked hottie lips aka Edward it seem. I turn to look at hottie lips seeing his reluctance, he look at me for a moment like searching something I guess he founded the because the last look he gave me before turning to the slut made it appear that he had made up his mind.

"Michelle, I think you better get home by yourself" I smiled at this and was about to grab his head to directed to mine when sweet trashy Michelle decided to open her mouth.

"Are you sure Eddie?" she pouted trying to look sexy as hottie lips look a bit uncomfortable.

"Michelle sweetie you heard the man now could you please stop stealing my air and leave" I said to her before hottie lips had to intervene.

"I ask Eddie?" he cringed as I glare.

"Michelle, its better if you leave really" she took a glance at me gather her things and was about to leave when she turned to Edward with a smile.

"Here's my number Eddie you can come to my apartment once you get tired of cheap things," she said and I was now seeing red. I got myself out of hottie lips' hold and went to that bitch, she was walking and didn't notice me until I grabbed her shoulder, making her turn and as soon as she was facing me I slap her.

She looked dumfounded for a moment but then she spit on my face, I was now the surprise one, I clean myself with the back of my hand before grabbing a chunk of her hair making her cry, and she then punched on the stomach leaving me with no air. Before I knew how we were both on the floor and then I felt a strong pair of arms grabbing me by the waist, I try to force myself out of hold but it was useless.

"Bella you have to calm down, am taking you home right now" I heard Emmett speak at me, I didn't even know how he had gotten here but I turned and face him burying my face in his chest as sobs reckoned my body.

He pick me up bridal style and soon I felt the cold air making me shudder and I realize then that we were outside the club, Emmett kept walking to what I guess was his car when I heard a voice calling him and making him stop.

"Emm wait up" I heard the voice of hottie lips, I didn't want to face him right now so I decided to keep my face hidden in Emmett's chest.

"What Edward?" he asked in a very angry, deadly tone, I had never heard him speak little that and I had a little sympathy for hottie lips.

"Is she ok Emm?" he asked obviously not caring for Emmett murderous voice; I felt Emmett relaxed a little.

"She would be" he answered as he began walking again but it was mere seconds before he stop again, I sense him turning I guess to glance at hottie lips one more time and then the words that escape him surprise me.

"Edward am gonna ask you a favor" he said I think hottie lips nodded since I didn't heard him say a word

"Stay away from her" and with that he turned again and didn't stop walking.

Once he reached his car, he spoke to me in a gentile tone.

"Bella honey I need you to get in the car" I then turned my face out of hiding place and smile a little at Emmett letting him know I understood, he then put me back on my feet and proceeded to open the door of his jeep.

I took one long breath before I went into the car trying to stop the slightly shaking sensation I got every time I got into the insides of a car and once I was sitting, I closed the door and put my seatbelt on. Emmett was quickly on his hills getting in the car no mere seconds after I did.

I closed my eyes trying not to think that I was now in a moving vehicle, I shudder a bit because I had forgotten my jacket at the club and the car was freezing, then before I could ask I felt the warm air of the heather for which I was grateful.

Then my eyelids became heavier even do I had them closed and soon with the warm air and the slightly moving of the car I surrender to the sleep god hoping no nightmares came my way tonight.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I felt a sudden movement but I felt too tired to duel on it and then I heard someone open what seems to be a door. The movement began again and soon behind my eyelids I could feel a bright light I grown at the intrusion but was soon granted with nothing but blackness as I felt someone deposit me on a soft, comfy space of what I can only assume was a bed.

"Where was she Emm?" I heard Rosalie said, I now was more awake and had opened my eyes noticing that I was in Rosalie and Emmett's guest room and there was a small light filtering from the gap that the door was not covering.

"In The Dead Poet bar, you know the one on Amsterdam avenue" he answered her.

"Who was she with?" she hear Rosalie voice again but it sounded as she already knew and was just looking for confirmation.

"I didn't see her with anyone exactly but I did bump into Lauren," he admitted.

"I knew it, I hate those bitches they just don't care about her" I didn't knew what happen next since I was not really able to look just hear but then Rosalie voice resonated again.

"What happen? What are you not telling me Emmett?" I heard the sound of Emmett sighing.

"She was making up with Edward and once I saw it I was on my way to stop it when a chick did that for me. I was still making my way to them when suddenly the chick was leaving and then Bella got up from her seat and stalk behind the girl and slapped her, it turn into a fight really soon and that's when I grabbed Bella and got her out of there" he confessed.

Then it was Rosalie time to exhale.

"I'm worry about her Rossie," Emmet admitted making me feel bad for how wounded his voice sounded.

"I am too Emmet, am I too, but for now there is nothing we can do, she needs to want the help" she admitted with as much as a defeated tone as Emmet this made my insides clutched since I never thought I would be hearing that tone from Rosalie Hale soon to be McCarthy. I felt a lonely tear settle in lips, I lick it feeling the saltiness of it, then the door open and I closed my eyes and even my breathing as much as possible, I felt to bed deepen beside me as Rosalie pass her hand through my hair.

She was whispering now to Emmet.

"Right now all we can do is make sure she stays safe and let her sleep" she seemed to think of something else before adding "and also we have to make sure Edward Masen stays as far away from her as possible" after her statement I felt the bed return to its original place and the door closed.

I waited a few moments before I let the tears slip freely seeing how much damage I was causing to my friends but also knowing that I didn't had it in me to stop doing it.

I didn't knew how or when but my tears had stopped, my eyes were closing again and the darkness was enveloping, inviting me to rest.

**A/N hope you like it...**

**Review every thought is welcome and well receive.**


End file.
